Make it Without You
by LegolasGreenleafLove
Summary: Like porcelain was her face, so smooth and endearing to the sight and the hair that was fire against her pale skin. Legolas shook himself, 'She is only a friend.' He thought, 'Or is she' Tauriel/Legolas please no flames!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys I am just going to try this out and see how it goes. I personally ship Legolas/Tauriel so I thought that I could attempt at writing their love story:) No flames please but reviews are awesome:) okay here's Chapter 1 in my new story, "In My Veins". **

**Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but if I did own LOTR I wouldn't be writing this fanfic right now. I would be on vacation with Orli, Viggo, and the whole LOTR cast:)**

**Note: Elvish, flashbacks, and thoughts are in ****_italics_****.**

**Chapter 1**

"He's injured! Quick help him!" The healer said quickly before dismissing the group of people pooling around the small area of forest.

They put the ellon on the ground; making sure they were not giving him any pain. The pastiness of his skin worried the healer while she tried to aid him. There was an arrow to his shoulder and lower thigh. The blood seeped out from the wound and black coiling veins like snakes were surrounding it. At the sight of the grievous injury the healer cringed . This man was lucky to still be alive and still at high-risk for many more problems.

The elves standing by had eyes as wide as flying saucers and were whispering among their group while the ellon lie on the brink of death. Their voices were like the rustling trees on a cool autumn night.

"What is your name?" The healer asked while inspecting the man's injury.

The man cleared his throat weakly, "Aldaron...Son of...Laradon..."

The healer heard his raspy voice; he was getting worse. His breath hitched as she started to try to take the arrow out.

"Okay, this might hurt a little bit."

He winced and gasped in tremendous pain. The arrows had barbs on the tip; creating more damage for the elf.

When the healer finally managed to get the arrows out she heard him say a name.

"Ta-Taur, Tauriel..." He trailed.

They had all forgotten about the young elleth standing in the slight brush of the forest. She was alone, scared, and teary-eyed. Her light chestnut hair blew slightly in the wind and complimented her soft porcelain-like profile. The elleth's eyes were a faint brown glow against the dark lashes she had upon her face and wisps of pink clouded her cheeks.

The girl watched her father being brought up from the position he was in. She didn't want to come close, no, she _couldn't_ come close to him. The sight of her father like that frightened her and she felt like she could not move; she was immobile.

The healer began to command the small group of people to help the ellon get to safety. The healer heard him slur in his sleep while they took him straight to the castle he was talking about the girl 'Tauriel'. Then it dawned on the healer; the girl must be his daughter. She was startled from her thoughts by the man suddenly coughing and gasping for air. He was getting worse.

The healer started to try and bring him to the castle; forgetting all about the young elleth who was in the underbrush, Tauriel.

* * *

The Queen of Greenwood emerged from her dream-like palace for the first time in several days. She felt the cool air enter her lungs and then flow outward into the atmosphere. Her name was Almariel and her beauty was the light of Greenwood. She was adorned in a white gown with tiny lace embellishments flowing down the hem of her dress. Her hair was light blond reaching the small of her back and the gentle waves that cascaded down her shoulders were alluring to the sight.

Almariel walked out from her quarters; smelling the fresh air. She decided that she would observe the Kingdom and it's grace as it prospered. The slightest wave of wind made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up straight. She gathered her dress; making sure she wouldn't trip and began to travel towards the forest.

Just as she started to move into the enticing woods; she was met by her son, Legolas. He looked at her with his crystal blue eyes that he inherited from his father. Legolas was practically a mirror-image of Thranduil. From his sharp profile to the bright blue eyes; Legolas looked exactly like him in appearance. Though when it came to his personality; Almariel was the one who gave him that.

He looked up at his mother with innocent eyes, "Naneth, what are you doing?"

She simply smiled watching her son tug on her dress, "I am going to take a small walk in the woods. Would you like to join me?"

His face swirled with curiosity and happiness as he wore a small grin that made Almariel smile.

"Yes!"

She chuckled slightly and held out her hand for her son and he took it while walking into the clearing of the dark woods. The grass was a vibrant green and the thriving trees had blossomed. Leaves fell and sea-sawed back and forth before descending to the cool soil. The trees swayed in the wind and blew the leaves around in circles. One of the them got stuck in Legolas's hair. Almariel laughed lightly as she picked the leaf from her son's hair while he protested.

The two began to get deeper into the forest when Almariel started up a conversation.

"So do you like training so far?"

Almariel knew this was a touchy subject for her son; he was very quiet and never really talked or communicated with any of the other elflings. He was training with a bow right now and from what the teachers had said; her son was not doing so good. Usually when she tried to interact with her son about this he would try and change the topic.

He looked at the ground and kicked a small rock, "It's fine." He mumbled.

Almariel heard the tone of her son's voice was unconvinced by her son's choice of words. She sighed and walked along the trail a little bit longer.

"Have you made any friends?"

He shook his head in shame, "No, I just..."

Almariel glanced down at him, "You just what?"

He sighed, "I do not know how to talk to the other elflings in my class. I am so different from them."

The Queen frowned knowingly; her son did not usually like to talk to other elflings and rarely spoke of them. This worried Almariel as well as Legolas's father.

The mother and son continued to walk and discuss what they had done the past couple of days. Their much-needed conversation was heart-warming to Almariel. She knew that her son was growing up fast and soon he would be old enough to join the Woodland Guard. Almariel always envisioned her son being a warrior, even if he was not good with weapons. She had a feeling that something of significance would happen in his life and good would come out of it.

They traveled all the way down to the edge of the forest and Almariel looked down at her son and studied him. She noted his features and watched him look up at her in confusion.

"Nana, what is it?"

She smiled, "Nothing, you are just growing into an honorable ellon."

Legolas rolled his eyes a bit, "Naneth."

Almariel chuckled and squeezed his hand.

They were about to turn back when Legolas spotted something in the woods.

"Naneth! Look I found something."

His voice had curiosity enlaced in it and Almariel followed her son into the underbrush of the forest. He was standing over something and the only thing she saw was chestnut hair splayed across the dark fertile soil. It was an elleth, a young elleth.

"Nana, something is wrong with her." Legolas said looking closely at the young girl.

Almariel looked at the girl with wide eyes. She looked to have a cut on her stomach and she was malnourished.

"Legolas. I need you to get the healers, now." Almariel spoke quietly as she gathered the girl in her arms.

Legolas looked to his mother in disarray, "Will she be alright?"

Almariel looked down at her son, "I do not know."

With that she sent her son to go inform the healers about the girl. She watched him leave and Almariel searched the girl for anymore wounds or injuries. Luckily, there were none and she felt relief engulf her.

The girl looked to be the same age as Legolas and she had a small dagger in her sheath. Almariel hurried and ran to the castle with the girl dangling in her arms. She was pale and sickly; this worried Almariel.

When they finally arrived Legolas stood in front of the Halls of Healing with his eyes filling with concern.

Almariel brought the girl to a small bed a placed her down while the healers started to work on her. Almariel and Legolas stayed by her the whole time because they knew that she didn't have a family.

Minutes turned into hours and finally in the dark of night while Legolas and Almariel were asleep in each other's arms she woke up.

Legolas heard her fiddle with the sheets and cracked his eyes open to see her. He disentangled himself from his mother and watched the confused elleth in the bed. She looked at Legolas with confusion sweeping over her eyes.

"It is okay. I'm not going to hurt you." Legolas said holding his hands out to show that he meant no harm.

The young girl looked around the room nervously, "Wh-Where, where am I?"

Legolas smiled slightly, "You are in the Halls of Healing. What is your name?"

"Ta-Tauriel."

"Well it is nice to meet you Tauriel. I'm Legolas."

She nodded and glanced around the room a little bit more before looking back to Legolas.

"How did I get here?"

"My mother and I found you in the woods."

She nodded and lie back down on the bed getting comfortable. Legolas knew that she must be tired after receiving an injury like the one she obtained. Tauriel started to fall asleep on the bed and Legolas thought that he might actually get a friend.

**Okay so how do you like it? Tell me if I should continue and please don't forget to review!**

**LegolasGreenleafLove**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, first of all I was stunned at the amount of people who wanted me to continue with this story so thank you all for the support it really made me want to write more:) I am hoping that this will be a chapter that you like and enjoy as much as I do writing it. I would like to thank you guys again and here's another chapter in "Make it Without you".**

**Note: All elvish, flashbacks, and thoughts are in ****_italics_****.**

**Also! A couple of years have passed since the whole woods thing. Legolas and Tauriel are in what we would call 'teenage stage'.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my Oc's. I don't even own Leggels *sniff*.**

**Chapter 2**

"Tauriel! Come on!" The Prince of Greenwood yelled after the girl with blazing chestnut hair. She sprinted to try to catch up with him while her hair blew back slightly in the wind.

"What is it? Ready to leave so soon are we." She said as a smirk was placed on her lips.

We had been training in the fields for quite some time and our occasional spars could make us turn out

He chuckled, "I just realized that dinner is soon and well, we are not at our cleanest right now."

They both looked down periodically and smiled at each other. The two had already gotten themselves into problems similar to this one many times. Their friendship had only grown in the process. They had become fast friends since the day they met and they were practically inseparable. Almariel had consulted Tauriel about being acquainted with some of the elleth's of Greenwood but whenever she tried to 'fit in' with them, they always labeled her as a downcast of the Kingdom for associating with Legolas all the time. Though she was tough and never let them get the best of her.

She recalled the many times that she would make fun of the girls when she was younger and they would gasp at her for acting so crude and vulgar. Tauriel only raised an eyebrow in laughter when they were left in their state of speechlessness. She was awoken from her thoughts by Legolas calling after her.

"Tauriel! The dinner bell has already sounded! Come on or we will be late!"

She pushed herself to go after the Prince as they sped towards the dining hall. They passed many of the shops of Greenwood that were in the kingdom's interior. She remembered how many times the women had tried to get her into a dress; that only worked once and it was for a wedding. Tauriel loathed dresses with a burning hatred. They only showed that you were vulnerable in her eyes. Whenever she had arrived at that wedding looking strained and emotionless, Legolas nearly choked on his laughter and no words could express the hilarity of the situation.

When she finally caught up with Legolas they both seemed to look as if they had seen a ghost.

"What do you think the punishment will be this time?" Tauriel asked dryly.

Legolas looked over at her and grinned slightly, "He will probably take away our weapons for a week."

She smiled, "It is better than being locked in the dungeon with dwarves."

They both laughed and trekked into the large hall with dirt caked over their faces. People glanced their way and Thranduil glared at Legolas who shrugged his shoulder's innocently. Tauriel bit her lip to keep her snickers at bay while smiling widely.

Everything was silent as the Prince and elleth walked slowly to their seat and people were staring at them as if they were a totally different species. They sat down quietly and Tauriel smoothed some of the dirt from her pants and onto the floor. Almariel shook her head in disapproval at the two and continued to eat.

The food was set down for them and Tauriel bit into the soft meat slowly and saw that Thranduil was still staring at his son.

"We will talk about this later, my son." Thranduil said in a harsh whisper.

Tauriel looked up at Legolas who had a speck of horror held within his blue crystal eyes.

"And I will speak with you as well, Tauriel. we need to discuss some matters that have me concerned about you." The Queen stated as she turned back to her food.

She knitted her eyebrows in confusion. What was there to discuss? She was always so overprotective and she was not even her mother. Though she thought of her as one because she never knew her mother and from what the Queen had said, her father had died when she was very young. She set the silverware down on the table and fiddled with her hands as she waited for someone to say something. The Kind and Queen had always been annoyed whenever the two had gotten themselves into trouble but for some odd reason something had changed. They were not being as understanding as they used to be. For example, just a few weeks ago Tauriel and Legolas were exploring the outer borders of Greenwood and almost got attacked by some of the guards who had mistaken them for spies from the enemy. The King and Queen were furious and still to this day they brought it up; it was however annoying to the two and they both knew that they would never hear the end of it.

Only a few minutes later, Tauriel stood up and excused herself from the dinner table and began to walk away when she was met by Almariel in the hallway. Tauriel smiled and walked up to meet the Queen.

"What did you want to speak with me about?" She asked playing with her fingers silently.

The Queen looked outside for a moment before speaking, "Why don't we talk about this over a walk. It seems pleasant outside and I could use the fresh air."

Tauriel nodded and followed her, "Yes of course, my Queen."

They strode towards the gardens as they admired the burgundy and orange flowers that bloomed due to the season of fall. Many times Tauriel gazed upon these features but not that often. Most of the time she was practicing weaponry or shooting her bow and never got to marvel at the beauty that Greenwood held. The Queen walked to a small rosebush and plucked a small flower from its stem. It instantly turned a more vibrant and lively red and seemed to explode with color in her hand. She truly was the light of Greenwood.

As they continued their small walk, Tauriel started to get apprehensive and decided to ask the Queen about what she said at dinner.

"What did you want to speak with me about?"

The Queen smiled and glanced at her, "Ah, of course. I needed to confront you about your interests with weapons. They are most unsafe and I regret to tell you that I do not feel comfortable with you handling them."

Tauriel's face fell and her eyebrows furrowed, "What? I am completely capable of wielding my own sword and shooting my bow."

Tauriel felt that this was unfair of the Queen, even though she had got into trouble multiple times did n't mean that this would be the consequence. This was way too far-fetched and could not be the result of her actions and of course, Legolas had a part in all of this too.

"I know, you are quite good but I fear that you will get hurt someday and I just do not like the idea of that in any way. Besides you are young and do not need to trouble your mind with rash thoughts of war."

Tauriel stared at Almariel incredulously, "What about Legolas? He gets to use his weapons; why should I be the one left behind?"

The Queen looked straight at Tauriel, "He is an ellon and is born into these types of matters but you," She said as she tucked a small lock of my hair behind my pointed ear, "are a beautiful elleth. You should be doing things like picking out dresses, walking amongst the beautiful gardens, and eventually finding the special person who will hold your heart."

The elleth saw the calmness in the Queen's eyes though she did not agree with her one bit. She was different and liked it that way.

"My Queen, I do not want to be like everyone else. I am who I am and frankly, I enjoy spending my time in the archery fields and getting sweaty from hard training. That is who I was born to be and I know it."

The Queen was slightly taken back at her answer but only slightly she nodded reluctantly and sat down on the small stone bench next to the rosebush, "I had a feeling that you would say something like that. I am only trying to do what is best for you and after the way you and Legolas have been acting these past few weeks has had me worried that you will be joining the border patrol soon."

That was when Tauriel realized what the Queen had tried to get her to grasp onto all along. She was trying to tell her that she would miss her and that she was growing up too fast for her taste. Tauriel looked down at the small stone engravements of small flowers and large leaves falling from trees. Almariel watched her gaze and spoke slowly.

"What I am trying to say is that you, Tauriel, are growing up to be very different than I thought. The reason I was trying to dissuade you from weapons was because you are one of the three most important people in my life. You, Legolas, and Thranduil are the closest people to my heart and if I ever lost one of you, it would tear me apart."

Tauriel smiled a little and looked up at Almariel who was almost teary-eyed. She wrapped the Queen in an embrace and small words of comfort were shared and promises were made and sure to be kept.

"Thank you _iell nin _for talking with me."

Tauriel looked up at the Queen; still trying to process what she had just heard pass through her lips. _Iell nin?_ She thought.

"Come, the other's will be expecting us soon." Almariel said standing up.

Just as she sat up the Queen almost fell over she looked as if she fainted and her face went a pale white. Tauriel quickly helped her up and put her arm around the Queen for support.

"Are you alright?"

Almariel shook her head, "I do not know. I think it would be best if I went to see a healer though."

Tauriel nodded and hurried to the Healing Ward with haste.

**Okay so, like it, hate it? Have any suggestions? **

**Elvish:**

_**Iell**_**_ nin_: My daughter**

**Thanks for everything guys! And don't forget to review:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys! Sorry for the semi-late update, I have been busy with school starting back from Fall-Break this week and have had tons of homework! Haha, I would also like to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or followed this story:) Thank you so much! Okay here's another chapter in "Make it Without You". I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review:)**

**Note: All elvish, flashback, and thoughts are in _italics_.**

**Chapter 3**

King Thranduil stood outside with Legolas as he stood there dumbfounded by the words that had just passed his lips. The Prince was asked to join the Woodland Guard; at least that is what his father told him. Though that was not what was troubling the young Prince. It was the fact that Tauriel could not come with him. Legolas now had a choice in front of him and he was completely confused on which way to go. He knew that Tauriel would be angered when the word reached her ears but if he joined he would have to put duty first.

King Thranduil waited for his son to come to a conclusion and he drank slowly from his wine glass and tasted the sharp liquid just as it passed his lips. Legolas sat there fiddling with his hands and knew that he needed to decide soon. The tension in the room only made it worse for him as his father sat there glaring at him with a piercing stare. _'What will happened to my friendship with Tauriel if I agree to enter the Woodland Guard? Will she even want to talk to me?' _The Prince sighed heavily as he slumped in his chair.

The King started to think that his son was too young for these rash decisions and decided to speak up, "Legolas, it may be best if you would consider not joining until you are, " He stumbled over his next choice of words, "a little older?"

The Prince turned around quickly to argue with that but he stopped himself. Although he hated when his father thought that he was too young and foolish for things that required maturity, he had a feeling that he should not enlist. Though it was his greatest dream, he felt that he needed more vigorous training along with better skills with his bow. He looked glumly into the fire riddled with ashes and red bursts of flame as it flickered in the dark room. Choices were to be made and fast. His mind rattled with questions that bounced around in his head. Then he finally came to his decision, though it saddened him to feel it surpass his lips.

"I-I think you are right, _Ada_. I think that I should train more and perfect my skills as a warrior."

Thranduil turned around and was surprised to hear that. He had half expected that his son would join the Woodland Guard and become one of the leaders very soon.

"Very well then, if you wish to refine your proficiency in battle I will see that you practice more," With this Thranduil started to leave the room, "When you are ready to enter, come to me and I will see it done, _ion nin_."

Legolas nodded as he sunk lower into the melancholy mood of the night and thought over his verdict frequently. He heard his father open the door but he heard voices. There was an elf standing outside of the door; he recognized him as a servant.

"_Yes, she will need you to come immediately."_ Said the servant in a whisper. Legolas leaned in to hear better.

_"What has happened? Is she alright?"_ Thranduil asked as his mind raced with confusion and worry.

_"I do not know, I was only told to send for you and your son." _

Thranduil rubbed his temple with his index finger and walked into the room to see his son already standing.

"Legolas you will need to come with me now. It is your mother. I have not received word on what has happened; I only know that she is in the Halls of Healing."

Legolas saw the concern washing over his father's face and he quickly ran out of the room as he sped towards the Healing Ward. His father was trailing behind and the young Prince burst into the Hall breathing heavily in search of his mother. Every elf that lay on a bed in there was sleeping and the slight commotion the Prince had caused woke them up from their medicine induced slumbers. He scanned the room for any sign of his mother or Tauriel and he heard his father come up from behind him.

"Legolas, she is over here." Thranduil said pointing in the direction of a woman that lay on a small bed.

Legolas eyebrows knit in worry as he quickly walked to his mother's side.

"_Naneth_, what has happened? Are you alright? Are there any wounds?"The Prince asked rapidly; he wanted answers as to why this was happening.

The Queen half smiled and turned to Tauriel who was beaming somewhat. This received confused looks from both Thranduil and Legolas.

"Do you want me to tell them?" Tauriel asked as her smile brightened.

Almariel grinned and raised up from his previous position, "I think that I will tell them outside, " The Queen spoke as she slid of the bed and onto the cold stone encrusted floor.

The four gathered around each other as the news was about to be given and the contents spilt. Almariel blushed as she started to talk again, "Tauriel and I were walking around speaking of what we would do when something unexpected happened," The Prince and the King had blank expressions of disarray sweeping over their faces, "I felt dizzy all of a sudden and we rushed to the Halls of Healing where I was given heartwarming news."

There was a long silence until Almariel said the words out loud, "I was told by the healers that...I am with child."

Legolas and Thranduil both had eyes as wide as could be and Tauriel smiled brightly as the two were overjoyed for Almariel. It was moments like these that she wished that she had a family like this but then again she realized that they were almost identical to a family. Just as Almariel had called her, _'Iell nin.'_ That was proof enough.

* * *

It had been almost a week since the joyous news was given and Tauriel and Legolas were enwrapped in yet again a never ending duel. Their swords clashed and the sound rung throughout the forest of Mirkwood and other elves stood by as the two focused on fighting each other. Tauriel swiftly blocked on of Legolas's strikes and crouched down to force him to turn around. Though it did not work for her. She was forced to drop her weapon due to the blade that stuck to her neck. Legolas smirked and sheathed his sword as he clicked it onto his belt. Tauriel decided that she wanted to practice archery before they had to leave so they went down to the tranquil fields.

They were met by a cool wind that swept through the tall grass of the tan blades of grass that stuck up about two feet in the air. Tauriel ran her hand through the meadow and saw the targets not far ahead.

Ever since the news of a new heir, the kingdom had been ablaze with celebrations and feasts. Almariel had been all too excited about the news of another child but she felt that all of the festivities were not necessary. Tauriel knew that in a couple of months that she would have to help the Queen excessively but she was trying to soak everything in while she still could.

She reached the targets and strung an arrow in her bow and she let it loose as it hit the centre.

"Nice shot." Legolas murmured as he drew his bow back also.

Legolas aimed for slightly above the center and let his arrow go as it hit the side of the middle circle. Tauriel smirked at her friend.

"Nice shot." She repeated sarcastically.

Legolas raised an eyebrow and walked over to her, "Do we want to have a challenge?"

She could tell by the competitiveness in his eyes that he really wanted to beat her. Tauriel smiled and shook his hand.

"But if you lose," Tauriel started, "You have to be locked in the dungeons for one whole night."

Legolas squinted at her as a mischievous grin tugged at his lips, "But if you lose, you have to wear a dress for one whole day."

Tauriel almost gasped at that statement but she kept her cool.

"Game on."

Legolas motioned for her to go first and she lined up to hit the arrow in the centre. The slight rustle of the wind and coolness of the air was peaceful and almost was trying to lull her to sleep. She pulled her bowstring back and relaxed her tense muscles as she let the arrow hit the direct middle of the target. She smiled and turned around to look at Legolas. He still had that cutthroat glint in his eyes and she let him step up to shoot.

Legolas looked slightly tense when he strode to the small mark that we had made. He shook away all of the stress and casually drew his bowstring back. He aimed for slightly above the target and let out his breath as he let the arrow loose.

Much to their surprise Legolas's arrow split Tauriel's in half. They both looked at each other in amazement.

"What does this mean?" Tauriel asked.

Legolas simpered as he looked at her, "I suppose we will just have to use another arrow."

Tauriel smiled as she squinted her eyes as she tried to hide the annoyance inside of her. She knew that Legolas could be like this a lot and it antagonized her slightly but a small part of her liked it for some odd reason.

She stepped back to shoot the arrow and let it loose swiftly as it hit a little bit below the centre. She groaned inwardly as Legolas had a grin plastered over his face and he walled over and shot his arrow directly in the middle. Tauriel heaved a heavy sigh as she excepted her fate. She could not believe that Legolas had beat her; after all maybe all of those extra training sessions were paying off.

Legolas walked up to the target just to make her more annoyed than she was already. He smiled as he plucked the arrows from target and walked up to meet her. She rolled her eyes in disgrace as he had a face of accomplishment.

"I won. Now where should we find that dress?"

**Okay, did you guys like it? If you have any suggestions you can PM me:)**

**Elvish Translations:**

_**Ada**_** = Father**

_**Ion nin**_** = My son**

_**Naneth**_** = Mother **

_**Iell nin**_** = My Daughter**

**Don't forget to review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys! Sorry for the slight delay in updating, this week has been crazy with Halloween and preparing for tennis tournaments. I would like to thank you guys so much for all of your amazing reviews! They make me smile and want to write more of this story:) Okay here is Chapter 4 in "Make it Without You".**

**Note: All elvish, thoughts, and flashbacks are in ****_italics_****.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my OC's. But if I owned Legolas he would be locked up in my room. **

**Chapter 4**

Tauriel looked at the light pink dress in annoyance and then back up to Legolas. She was certainly not going to wear that. She would become the laughing stock of the Kingdom, or at least Legolas. She groaned inwardly and stepped into the dressing room as she looked at Legolas's smile. How she wanted to punch him right now.

She slipped on the dress and the seamstress behind her laced up the corset in the back. At one point Tauriel felt that she could not breath the dress was so tight. She could not fathom having to wear one of these 'dresses' everyday. As the seamstress was almost finished lacing up the horrid dress she smiled at Tauriel and her cheeks became rosy.

"It looks beautiful on you, dear. Your friend will think you look very appealing." The woman said.

"What?" Tauriel asked confused.

"Your friend, the Prince. He will fancy you after he sees you in this."

Tauriel almost choked on laughter but she composed herself, "I am sorry, but the Prince and I are only friends. The reason for me buying a dress is simply because I lost against him in an archery contest."

The seamstress nodded but had a slight smile behind her lips, "I am sorry."

"It is fine."

She laced up the last thread and that made Tauriel's breath hitch as the dress became as tight as could be.

"Okay now you can look at yourself in the mirror."

Tauriel moved her stiff body as she looked at her appearance. Her eyes widened as she looked at the bunched up ruffles and the gaudy amount of flowers. She might have thrown up if it hadn't been for the anger she felt towards Legolas in that moment. Oh she would get him back.

The seamstress smiled widely at her, "Would you like to show your friend?"

Tauriel stifled a groan and nodded as they walked out of the dressing room to see a very amused Legolas.

"It- It looks... great." He managed as he tried to stuff down the outburst of laughter in his throat.

Tauriel scowled at him and looked at the seamstress, "I do not-"

"We'll take it." Legolas interjected as Tauriel was about to turn down the offer of that dress.

She locked Legolas in an ice cold glare as she marched to the dressing room the take the dreadful dress off. She tried undoing the lace in the back and instantly exhaled as if she had been holding her breath under water. She slipped the dress off and put her old comfortable clothes back on.

Tauriel walked out of the dressing room and found that Legolas had already paid for the dress. He smiled mischievously at her and she shook her head as the anger boiled up inside of her.

"When do I have to wear this atrocious thing?" She asked smugly.

They walked for a moment until Legolas made his mind up.

"There is a feast tonight, " He said as he looked at her, "You will wear it then."

"What?!" Tauriel scoffed, "There is no way I am wearing this in front of people!"

Legolas laughed, "Yes, there is. I won remember. Now go get dressed, the feast will be in a few hours."

And with that he ran off leaving Tauriel alone with a flamboyant dress dangling in her arms. She groaned and hurried up to her room. She was speeding through the Halls when she almost ran into the Queen.

"Oh, sorry!" She said quickly.

The Queen smiled graciously, "It is quite alright my dear," She said as she looked down at the pink dress, "I suppose that this dress is yours. It is beautiful."

Tauriel rolled her eyes, "Yes it is but I lost an archery competition to Legolas so I have to wear it to the feast tonight."

The Queen almost laughed at her son's antics, "Would you like me to help you get ready?"

Tauriel shrugged her shoulders, "Why not."

Almariel beamed and they both walked up to her room.

* * *

It had been a few hours since Legolas and Tauriel were at the dress shop and Legolas prepared himself for the long awaited feast. He could not wait to see what Tauriel looked like; he was laughing at the thought of it. As he bent down to pick up the discarded pillow from his bed he heard a knock at the door.

Legolas rose and opened the door slowly to only see one of his best friends, Aradan. He had dark brown hair and deep brown eyes; contrasting from Legolas bright blonde hair and ice blue eyes.

"Are you ready?" Aradan asked as he looked around Legolas' room.

Legolas nodded, "Yes, you came just in time."

Aradan smiled and spoke in almost a whisper, "I heard Tauriel is going to wear a dress."

"And that rumor is true."

Aradan almost laughed, "And I suppose she is not all that happy about it?"

Legolas nodded and the two went downstairs to meet her. They did a double take when they saw her. She actually looked, well, like an elleth. Not to be rude or anything, she just always wore pants and hunting shirts. Her hair was curled at the end and her dress flowed at the bottom complimenting her tiny figure. A nice clean braid swept her hair back and showed her smooth face.

It was as if the two were in a mirage for a split moment until she walked towards them.

"Ugh, Legolas you are going to pay for this." She said as she lifted her dress up so she wouldn't trip.

Legolas managed to smile as he watched her meddle with the unfamiliar dress.

She looked up at him for a minute and then they were directed to their seats for the night. King Thranduil spoke and gave a small speech about how he was glad that everyone could come and be present. After the introductions, the King sat down by his wife and glanced over at his son who was eating.

Tauriel began to chew on her food silently as she caught the eye of one of the ellons at another table. She had not recognized him ever before. He had light chestnut hair and ice blue eyes, almost like Legolas'. She quickly turned away as he saw her staring at him. Her face turned a slight shade of pink. Nobody ever noticed her and she was totally fine with that. It was just a new feeling.

Music started to play and that was when Tauriel decided that she would leave. She didn't want to be in that dress any longer. As she started to walk away from the table the ellon that had been staring at her stopped her.

"I am sorry," She said, "I did not see you there."

He smiled, "It is fine. May I ask for your name?"

She nodded, "Of course, I am Tauriel. What is your name?"

"I am Herion, Son of Neurion."

"Well it is nice to meet you, Lord Herion."

He chuckled slightly, "Please, I am not old enough to be called a 'Lord' my Lady Tauriel."

"Then I will not be called a Lady."

"Fair enough." He said with a charming smile that almost made Tauriel weak at the knees.

He was very convincing but Tauriel could see something behind that soft velvety voice of his.

"I should be going, sorry for almost bumping into, Herion." Tauriel said quietly.

She was about to walk away and go retire to her quarters when she felt a tug on her hand. She looked up to see Herion with a bright smile plastered over his face.

"Sorry, but I forgot to ask if you might want to dance?"

Tauriel's eyes widened and she looked over at Legolas to see if he was watching her. Luckily he wasn't, "Sure, though I am not that good."

He grinned, "That is quite alright, I will teach you."

Tauriel nodded and they made their way to the dance floor. Meanwhile, Legolas and Aradan were laughing quietly at some of the other ellons at their table. Just as Aradan was talking about an incident in the forest a couple of years ago Legolas looked away only to see Tauriel dancing with one of the ellons from another table.

She looked like she was having fun and her smile was bright enough to light up the whole room and he could see that she was laughing. For some reason, Legolas felt a pang of jealousy as he watched his friend dance with another elf. His gaze intensified as they got closer together and his anger grew bigger. He didn't even notice Aradan call his name.

"Legolas, Legolas!" He called as he grabbed his friend's shoulder, "What are you looking at?"

Legolas shook himself, "Nothing."

His anger was still a raging fire but he had no idea why. He composed himself, _'Tauriel is just a friend...nothing more.' _He thought silently.

The night continued with Tauriel being lost in Herion's eyes. This was the first time she had ever felt free and, well, appreciated by another ellon. This made her joyous and she was not aware of the sharp glances she was receiving from Legolas. She felt as if she weighed nothing when she danced with him but a small part inside of her told her that this was not right. Tauriel just shrugged it off and continued having a good time.

Later that night, Herion tugged at Tauriel after hours of laughs and lots of dancing.

"Come with me." He said with s mischievous glint in his eyes.

Tauriel followed him with a playful grin outside of the castle. When he made sure nobody was looking Herion pushed Tauriel against the walls of the castle and wrapped her in a passionate kiss. She was stunned by his choice of actions but she returned it anyway. He held her shoulders and she felt his hot breath on her neck.

They did not know that Legolas had been watching them the whole time.

**Okay, love it, hate it, have any thoughts? Just PM me:)**

**I hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to review:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay. I know this chapter is super late but I have an explanation. First of all, my mother said that I had to go a week without LotR; meaning that I could not talk, watch, or have anything to do with the series. She also said that I could not write and that is why I could not update:( I am so sorry and I promise that I will try and update faster in the upcoming chapters. Now I also have some news concerning the next chapter. My family and I are going on vacation to Orlando, Florida for Thanksgiving and I won't have that time to write. Sorry for all the bad news but I WILL NOT forget this story:)**

**Note: All elvish, flashbacks, and thoughts are in ****_italics_****.**

**Chapter 5**

Tauriel continued to kiss Herion and she felt the sense of compassion from him flowing through her veins. Herion loved the sweet taste of her lips and wondered what else he would have a liking for. Tauriel felt his hand glide down from her shoulders down to her waist.

Unknowingly, Legolas stood in the entrance of the castle and glared at the two. Anger was rising up in him threatening to spew. He had tried to compose himself because he knew that Tauriel was only a friend; he was just trying to keep her safe. Or was he? He shook himself and almost ran from the scene as anger seethed within him. Legolas knew that Tauriel could care for herself but he could not help but wonder if Herion would try and manipulate her. The thought almost made him want to hit something. Instead he went back to the dining hall to try and clear his thoughts.

Meanwhile, as Tauriel felt Herion drop his hand lower she stopped it and pulled away from the kiss slightly.

"I am sorry, " She breathed in almost a whisper, "I cannot do this."

Herion looked crestfallen for a moment and then spoke up slowly, "Tauriel, you are one of the most beautiful elf-maiden's that I have laid my eyes upon. Did you not like the kiss?"

Tauriel bit her lip in deep thought. Of course she liked the kiss, she had never been kissed but she knew that Herion had a dark side to him and she did not want to see it.

"I am sorry but I have to leave you now." She said as her hand glided away from his.

Herion ran up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders, "Please, "He started and then drew her in close so he could whisper in her ear, "Stay with me tonight."

She shook her head, "No, I am sorry. I have to leave, " She said starting to get annoyed by his persistent antics.

Tauriel pulled away from his grasp and hurried away leaving Herion alone. She felt that her choices were right and she knew that Herion was not right for her. As she ran up to her room she bumped into Aradan but Legolas was not with him.

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and spoke to him, "Where is Legolas?"

Aradan shook his head, "He left the feast a couple hours ago, " As he spoke a sly smile appeared on his face, "How was your evening wearing that dress?"

Tauriel rolled her eyes, "It was terrible. Never again will this happen."

Aradan smiled, "Well I guess I will be off. I have training in the morning, goodnight."

"Goodnight," She said as he left.

Tauriel had a feeling that no rest would come to her tonight. Her mind was swimming with questions and she was still in shock that Herion actually kissed her. This would be a long night.

* * *

The next morning Legolas awoke early to try and get some training in. He had practically been up all night contemplating about the things that he had seen. He rose and strapped his bow and full quiver across his back and began to sheath his knives and head down to the training fields. Usually he would meet Tauriel in the dining hall but he decided to skip. He had no idea how he would approach her and frankly he was still angry. He was pretty sure they had spent the night in each others arms and that made him simmer with fury. The images that flashed through his mind were not helping and it was all he could do not to slam the door to his quarters on the way out.

He quickly sped down the steps and headed for the archery fields. Mere seconds later a familiar elleth with flaming red hair appeared in front of him.

"Hey," Tauriel said, "So Aradan told me that you left the feast early last night. Did someone have too much Dorwinion?"

The smile was wiped off her face when she saw that he was not responding to her joke. She just shrugged it off and thought he was tired.

"We should be heading to the fields by now," Legolas said flatly as he brushed past her.

She knitted her eyebrows in confusion and tried to walk at his pace. What was wrong with him? Did she do something wrong? Did his father do something? She sighed and walked beside him in silence the whole way. It was very awkward; she had never seen Legolas like this and hoped that he would not be in this state for long. He seemed angry and she could see the rage burning in his ice blue eyes.

They arrived shortly and Tauriel started off by practicing archery, though she could not concentrate. She felt as if she was being watched but when she turned to look, Legolas was intently gazing into the target; determined to hit the center. She watched as he drew his bowstring back and hit the centre. Then he quickly strode to the target and pulled the arrow out forcefully. She watched his next shot and it looked like he almost broke his bow!

She shook herself and began to focus on her own training. She pulled back her bow and let the arrow loose and sighed. The arrow had not hit the centre. It hadn't even come close; she was too preoccupied with thoughts about Legolas. She turned to look at him and noticed he wasn't there. Quickly, she grabbed her stray arrows and saw that he was practicing with his daggers.

She sighed, "What is the matter with you today? You seem troubled."

Legolas just kept his eyes focused on the movements and he did not even make an effort to reply.

"You can tell me what is wrong, please help me understand. I don't like to see you like this."

He stopped abruptly and looked into her with a piercing stare, "Nothing of your concern. Now are you going to train or not?"

She was slightly taken back by the harsh tone in his voice but she followed his orders and got ready to spar against him. Tauriel was a bit frightened by the cold looks he was giving her but she reluctantly got in her stance.

They began and his strikes were almost as if he was trying to hurt her. She was tiring quickly because of his overpowering blows. Though, she managed to block some of them. Finally after she was almost exhausted and drained of energy she decided to speak up.

"Legolas, can we take a break?" She asked as she was out of breath.

Though the Prince seemed to be in some sort of trance and he kept fighting and striking at Tauriel.

"Legolas!" She panted.

After two more strikes she finally let her guard down and received a deep cut on her arm. She winced and Legolas eyes widened as he realized what he had done. Blood was running down her arm and she started to try and put pressure on her wound.

Legolas was speechless and felt guilt moving into him. He tried to wrap the wound up with a patch of cloth he found near one of the workshop's near by. He placed it on her arm and watched as the tan cloth become a bright red in mere seconds. She was losing blood quickly and it was all his fault.

* * *

A couple hours later, Tauriel was resting the the Halls of Healing. She had lost a lot of blood and was weakened by her injury but she would be alright. Though Legolas was succumbed to guilt. How could he have been so foolish? He was so focused on his own anger that he didn't even notice he hurt her. He shook his head in shame and rubbed his temples. How could he have done this to her? And what would have happened if it had been a fatal wound? That thought sent shivers down his spine. He could never live with that.

Mixed emotions and feelings ran through Legolas head as he slowly fell into an uneasy slumber.

**Love it? Hate it? PM me about your thoughts and if you have any suggestions!:)**

**Hope you liked the chapter and don't forget to drop me a review:)**

**-LegolasGreenleafLove**


End file.
